


titling short things

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: anna and her outreach gal [2]
Category: Deus Ex 1
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Shot, Other, Protective, UNATCO reader, injuries, look who finally Accomplished It, reader gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: Prompt: Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.“Who did this to you?”
Relationships: Anna Navarre/Reader
Series: anna and her outreach gal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639831
Kudos: 6





	titling short things

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh anna
> 
> -  
(([prompt url](https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/180738459087/character-a-tilting-character-bs-chin-up-to-get-a)))

You don’t look like shit, all things considered. A left hook, a right hook, some other moves you would have known the names of if you’d been paying attention in combat awareness training, like you were supposed to. You were in goddamn Outreach, though. You were never supposed to see combat. You were _never_ supposed to see combat.

No, combat was a task for the agents.

Like the one whose cool, light, augmented fingers are carefully pressing against your jaw.

She slowly tilts your chin up, to get a better look at the evidence of the fight. You avert your eyes, not that it helps. Anna Navarre was the most intense agent in UNATCO on a _good_ day (not that you'd been watching). And this? This clusterfuck of a mission? This disaster zone you’d caused? Her stare, you think, is intense enough to punch through walls.

The light from her augmented eye bleeds steadily through the air as she inspects every inch of your face. You don’t think it looks _that_ bad. It could be worse. It could have been worse. God. It couldn’t have been worse. Why, why, _why_ had you skipped the de-escalation procedures module? Whatever reason, it wasn’t worth it. Whatever it was, it wasn’t worth it. Agent Navarre is actually tracing her fingers down your face, delicately swiping of a streak of blood that has trickled from your split lip. You’re so fucked.

It can’t get any worse, though. Yeah. Yeah, it can’t get any worse. So what’s to fucking lose? You take a deep breath, ignore the stab of pain that spikes through your rips, and wrench your gaze and every last bit of defiance you’ve got to return Agent Navarre’s glare.

And. And. And then your mouth dries abruptly because you can’t. Your defiance evaporates on the spot. There’s no way in _hell _to match her.

The fury blazing in her eyes in absolute.

Her jaw is impossibly tight. The words barely squeeze their way free.

_“You…”_ she hisses. 

You freeze. Your whole heartbeat freezes. Her fingers still linger so gently next to your lips and you are very, very fucked.

“I can-” _explain,_ you start to say, when her vicious whisper cuts you off.

“_Who _did_ this to you?” _she demands.

And, oh. You may have _thought_ you were fucked before, but oh no. No, you’re **_really_** in trouble now.

**Author's Note:**

> anna navarre dm me


End file.
